naruto zombies
by Cazzo Dude
Summary: konoha has been infected with a virus that turns the dead into flesh eating zombies.
1. Chapter 1

Garra , Temari and Kankuro arrived at the front gates of the Hidden Leaf Village to find it completely unguarded. there was absolutely no one there. it was odd, what with the threat of the Sound ninjas and the Aketsuki presented to Konoha. They opened the gate themselves, then proceeded into the village. what they saw absolutely shocked them. the village looked like a war zone. There were absolutely no people any were within the village. windows were broken, ruble littered the streets, and buildings were burning. they walked through the gates and into the ruined village.

Sunagakure had lost contact with Konoha, and they sent the sand siblings to investigate the problem. They had no idea that things had gotten so bad. As they walked down the road to the Hokage tower, Temari stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" Kamkuro asked. "Temari?"

"look... at the.. ground..." Temari whispered between gasps. Her brothers looked about themselves to find a horrible sight. bodies lay all around the, practically stripped of flesh to the very bone. the skeletal bodies were partly obscured by the ruble they were buried in, but not enough for anyone to miss them if they glanced downwards.

"Listen," Garra said, taking charge. "We have to get to the Hokage and find out what has happened."

"Then get the Hell out of here." Kankuro added.

"Yes, we must find out who did this and protect Sunagakure from them." Temari said weakly.

"Then lets go." Garra concluded and set off down the road quickly. They stopped in front of a burning building when Temari yelled, " Look! a person on fire!" They stopped to help the poor person who was indeed aflame and crawling out of a burning building. the burning person noticed them and started to crawl towards them.

" I've got this." Temari said as she quickly unfolded her fan. she waved her fan and a soft wind blew over the unidentifiable person and blew out the flames. Garra simply stared at the charred body and thought '_something is wrong here. so very wrong_.' The black burnt body rose to it's feet and stumbled towards Temari.

"Those eyes..." Garra mumbled. Kankuro looked at the wounded person's eyes and realize that they were a pasty, pupil-less white . "Temari! get back!" he screamed, but Temari had already notice the eyes and backed away. the blackened body lunged at Temari, but she dodged to the side. the body bit into the air were Temari's neck had been a moment ago with it's deranged bloody teeth as it went down. the body hit the ground and Garra's sand poured out of his gourd. the sand covered the body and broke It's bones, but the body still attempted to rise and attack them. They left the body to die and fled to the roof of a nearby store that was surrounded by taller buildings.

"what is going on?!" Kankuro asked his siblings, even though he knew they didn't know either. "I don't know what this horror is..." Temari answered. "Everyone has gone insane, it seems."

"well, we're either going to have to find the Hokage or leave soon, " Garra said with his arms crossed." because it seems that we're not welcome here." there was a hole in the side of the building next to them, and there were several shinobi with white eyes staring at them like pieces of meat from it. the shinobi seamed almost to be dead. some had near fatal injuries, yet they didn't seem to be in any pain at all. the shinobi in front said to his partners, " it's lunch time!" before they descended on the three foreigners. Temari unfolded her iron fan again, this time for battle. Kankuro release his puppet from his ribbons and connected the chakra strings from his finger tips to the limbs of the puppet. Garra surrounded himself, then his siblings, in his special sand. at close range, they could see that the lips of the shinobi were gone, revealing gruesome sets of crooked, bloody teeth.

"shit, zombies." Temari said after a sudden realization. the shinobi that surrounded them had become undead cannibals, zombies.

"Zombies, huh?" Garra said, licking his lips. Kankuro notice that look in Garra's eyes that made him fear him. "Then I won't feel so bad about killing them, then."

the zombies drew their kunai and lunged at them, but Temari swatted them back with her fan, causing large gashes to appear on the zombie' bodies. some zombies were cut clean in half. a chounin zombie whipped his kunia at Garra. the blade was less then a foot away from Garra's stone cold face when a wall of sand came in between the projectile and it's target. the kunai sunk into the sand, and Garra formed the sand into spikes and used it as a counter attack. He blasted his sand-spikes at the chounin zombie and made a direct hit, but he was unfazed. the zombie didn't fall or stager or even kneel. he simply continued his onslaught as if there was nothing wrong. the zombies felt no pain.

Kannkuro was using Karasu to shoot poison at the zombies, only to no effect. a purple mist started to envelop the battlefield, but Temari's wind blew it away. "Don't use the poison." Garra commanded his brother. " it's useless against them."

Garra trapped the feet of a zombie with the sand on the ground, then caused spikes to shoot up out of the sand and into the zombie. one spike went through the throat and into the brain. the mouth gaped open and bits of green and gray spattered out. as the zombie died, Garra realized that the only way to kill the zombies was to destroy their brains.

the limbs of Karasu the puppet left their body and blades came out of their joints. "Aim for the head!", Garra said, and the blades zoned in on the zombies. pieces of rotten grey matter matter splattered everywhere.

a single surviving zombie stood. he dodged the wind and the puppet pieces, but Garra got a grip on his legs with his sand. Garra happily ripped the zombie's legs off, then engulfed him with sand. the mass of sand rose into the air, then exploded in a flurry of green black and sandy bits. Garra separated his sand from the corpse and returned it to his gourd.

"Okay," Garra said. "let's get going."

Temari, Garra, and Kannkuro jumped from rooftop to rooftop in order to avoid the zombies on the ground as they made their way towards the Hokage building. they landed on the side of the building and ran up the wall. Temari pointed the way to the Hokage's office.

they opened the window to Tsunade's office and walked inside. there were no lights on, and the gray overcast did not allow much light to enter the room. there were deep shadows in the room, which had apeared to be ransacked. the room looked as if a tornado had passed through it. near the corner of the room, partially hid in shadows, what green, grey, and splotchy red pile of cloth draped over what appeared to be a body.

"oh for Kami's sake!" Kannkuro exclaimed. It was the body of the Fifth, also known as Tsunade. her bones had been completly cleaned, not a single piece of flesh still stuck to them. the three siblings had seen many dead bodies in their time, but this was simply horrific. Temari and Kannkuro looked away in disgust, and only Garra stared at the body long enough to notice that her blonde hair, now stained with blood, was still attached to her skull.

It was only then that they noticed the woman sitting in the shadows. they could make out the silhouette of her thin frame with her knees tucked in against her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. she had her head buried in her arms, and she was bawling.

the three sand siblings looked at the crying woman.

"Excuse me..." Temari said in a gentle voice. "but do you have any idea of what caused this..." Temari couldn't find the words that she was looking for.

the woman in the corner continued to cry, but she spoke words between sobbs.

"S-s-she was m-my best f-f-friend.... my....b-boss..." the woman cried.

"was she the hokage?" Garra asked. his eyes were focusing to the shadows now, and he saw that she was wearing a black dress and had short black hair. The woman said nothing and continued to cry, but she nodded her head.

"did... they- did _they_ do this?" Temari asked, gesturing to the body. the woman shook her head.

"then who-" Kannkuro asked, but the woman began to speak again, interrupting him.

"S-s-she was m-my best f-f-friend.... my....b-boss... and I... I-I couldn't... I....." the woman with bloody hands sobbed.

"wh-" Kannkuro was about to ask but she started again.

"I....I-I..... I ATE HER!" zombie Shizune screamed as she lunged at them, only to be stopped short when hardened chunk of sand came down upon her. her skull caved in, the entire left side crushed and Shizune fell to the floor, dead. Temari and Kannkuro were completely off guard, but Garra had moved fast.

Temari and Kannkuro were both trembling. Kannkuro had to lean on the Hokage's desk because his knees were giving out.

"hehe... looks like I'm eating exotic food tonight..." said a familiar, yet gurgley, voice.

the sand siblings all turned to stare at the person standing with one foot inside the room and the other foot outside the window. all that could be seen of him was a silhouette with blonde hair, puss white eyes, and a fully showing set of crooked bloody teeth. As Garra's eyes ajusted again, this time to the dime light outside, he notice scars on the zombie's cheeks that looked all too much like whiskers.

"I'm going to tear each of you limb from limb..." said naruto Uzumaki. "Believe It."


	2. Chapter 2

Garra stared at Naruto with his arms crossed across his chest. He glared at the zombie.

"Naruto..." Garra asked. "...why?"

Naruto threw his head back and laughed coldly. " C'mon, seriously? any idiot can see that I'm undead!"

"I ... see that, but you obviously have retained your intelligence." Garra responded.

"what he had of it." Kankuro muttered, and Temari elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yet you wish to kill?" Garra continued. "Why?"

"I.... I don't know..." Naruto said quietly. " It's the hunger... if we don't eat the meat of people... pain...."

" hmm. how ironic. until I met you, Naruto-kun, I felt that I needed to kill in order to feel alive." Garra mused at the similarity.

"NO!" Naruto exploded. " YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THIS HUNGER! It's not like you killed your brother and sister to feel good! some of us... some of us did."

"You told me to help others to fill the emptiness." Garra continued. " and now the tables are turned. you feel that you need to eat people in order to fill the emptiness inside your belly, while I feel that I must stop you from taking any more lives."

sand started to float through the air in the office.

"I don't like the killing, but the eating fills me. there's a hole, I don't know, maybe that's were my soul used to be..." Naruto said, depressed. But then he changed his tone. "and I'm gonna fill that hole with you guys till I get hungry again."

"Then what? continue to take life for no reason other then your miserable hunger until no life is left, then you as well die of hunger, putting an end to life itself?" Garra asked.

"Come on now, Garra." Naruto said confidently. " You don't really think you can beat me do you? I kicked your ass last time, didn't I?"

"Yes, but this time the stakes are higher." Garra said. " The fate of the world is riding on our shoulders." Garra turned to his siblings. "Temari, Kannkuro. After I kill Naruto, we must race to the Sand and warn Sunagakure of the zombies. We alone cannot kill them all, we need an army."

Temari and Kannkuro nodded.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed disappointedly. " I'm still here! besides, what makes you think you'll kill me, anyway?"

"Please, Naruto." Temari said mockingly. " I know math isn't your strong point, but we outnumber you three to one."

"Who's outnumbering who?" Naruto said making the hand-sign for his shadow clone jutsu.

From outside the Hokage building, all that could be seen were three ninja jumping out of the window on the top floor before a gushing stream of hundreds of orange clad ninjas exploded out of the office like a stream of orange liquid.

The sand siblings were being chased by a storm of zombie shadow clones. Then, as they jumped from one rooftop to another, Garra called out to Temari " Temari! widespread attack formation Alpha!" Temari nodded in response as they landed on the next roof top. Almost all of Garra's sand poured out of his gourd and floated in front of Temari. Temari unfolded her fan and waved it fiercely at the sand, twisting it at an odd angle mid-swing.

The sand was blasted at the cloud of Narutos, and it formed into spikes mid-flight. the sand spikes were double ended, and they spun through the air towards the zombies.

"time to show you how a lawnmower works." Garra said devilishly. Kannkuro stared at Garra, wondering what a lawn mower was, but decided to pay no attention to it.

The sand spikes met their targets and a huge white cloud erupted out of the contact of the sand spikes and Naruto. it seamed that they had won this battle.

"Temari, Kannkuro," Garra said to get their attention. they turned to him. "listen, if someone like Naruto-kun has been transformed into a zombie, then I'm sure that others have also been infected. others who are more powerful. If we encounter them, then I need you to run as fast as you can out of here while I hold them off."

"NO! NO WAY" Temari yelled at Garra. Kannkuro was obviously upset by Garra's choice of action as well, but he kept silent.

"That's not going to happen, Garra. we stick together. no one is left behind." Temari continued. " There is no way-"

"TEMARI!" Garra interrupted her. "this is bigger then you and me! the fate of the world depends on us raising an army before more villages are infected, including our own."

Temari was silent, but Kannkuro wasn't. "Garra! look out!" he shouted.

Garra spun around to see Naruto with a rasangan spinning in his hand, just a little to late to defend himself. but Kannkuro reacted quickly. he threw Karasu infront of Garra, and the Rasangan shattered the puppet into splinters. yet naruto still got at Garra. Naruto grabbed Garra and bit into his arm. A web of cracks in Garra's skin tight sand armor spread out out from Narutos teeth.

"G-go..." Garra said to Temari and Kannkuro.

"bu-"

"GO!" Garra screamed at them while wrestling Naruto. They nodded sadly and turned to flee. They knew that there was no way Garra would survive.


End file.
